


Apologetic Tickles

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, thominewt - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho almost don’t make it out of the maze and worries Newt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologetic Tickles

It was slowly getting closer to the time that the maze doors would close, and Newt waited anxiously because Thomas and Minho have not returned yet. Biting his lip, Newt tapped his good foot, his whole body posture showing how nervous and worried he was. Crossing his arms tighter, Newt jumped slightly when the doors began to creak, signaling they were shutting.   
Newt slammed his eyes shut, biting his lip so hard it began to bleed. Tears slowly clouded his vision.  
“Please…no,” he sighed out, but something moving caught his attention once he opened his misty eyes.  
Two people were running as fast as they could towards the doors. Newt sniffed, and cleared his eyes. It was Thomas and Minho! Gasping, Newt tightened his fists, and watched as the two teens threw themselves into the glade right when the doors slammed shut.  
“Shuck…I cant believe we made it,” Minho panted out, Thomas was panting too much to say a thing, but he nodded in return.   
Newt gritted his teeth, staring angrily at the two runners. Feeling an angry glare, Thomas straightened up, and noticed Newt’s glare. He gulped and nudged Minho. Minho glanced up, and saw the look. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. Thomas refused to meet Newt’s eyes.  
“Would you two like to tell me what the bloody hell you two were thinking?!” Newt yelled, getting the some attention from the other gladers.  
Thomas flinched, while Minho sighed out. Newt waited, and after a few minutes, he figured out he wouldn’t be getting an answer, which made him even more angrier then he was then. Thomas must of felt the angry vibes Newt was giving out because he slowly shrunk into himself like a child getting scolded.  
“Why in the world would you two stay in the maze that long?!” Newt yelled. “Minho! You have been a runner for how long? You should bloody know when the doors shut, but no! You put yourself, and Tommy in danger!”   
Minho felt his rage bubbling, but he stood still and watched an angry Newt continue to yell. Thomas began to feel even more guilty for worrying Newt the way they did. But Thomas paled when Newt quickly turned his attention to him, and but his lip, waiting for a angry lecture.  
“And Thomas!” Newt started. “You also should know when the doors shut. Even if you didn’t, I am pretty sure you know what color the bloody sky turns when its getting closer for you two to return?!”  
Thomas swallowed, but nodded, and when Minho saw Thomas do that, he snapped. Glaring at Newt, he stepped into his face and Thomas’ eyes widened.  
“You know what Newt?” Minho growled out darkly. “You also know how tiring it is running all around that maze, and how irritating it is when it always changes. Also Thomas found us new route and we went to explore it! At least him and I are looking for a way out of this hellhole, but what are you doing hm? Oh right! You are demanding us around and expecting us to find YOU a way out! While we are in the maze, running our asses off, you are in here, doing nothing! So, I don’t want to here any scolding coming from you when you do nothing to benefit our escape!”  
Thomas gasped slightly, and Newt stepped back in shock. His eyes began to get misty from another reason then before. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Newt slowly deflated, and shrunk in on himself. Minho watched his best friend do that, and realized what he said was a little too harsh. Thomas stared at Newt, watching as the confident boy he met slowly turned depressed.  
“Newt…” Thomas whimpered out.  
“Shit..Newt…” Minho sighed out, feeling guilty for snapping.  
Newt tried to keep the tears out of his voice, and the shaking of his shoulders away from his form, as he turned around, and began to walk away from the two runners.  
“Sorry for worrying…” was all he said.  
Minho and Thomas watched as the upset boy walked away towards his bedding area, obviously upset. Minho growled, and rubbed his face. Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, nervous that they might not be able to fix what they just done.  
“Minho…we need to fix this,” Thomas said carefully, knowing Minho still feels irritated. Minho glanced up at Thomas’ brown eyes, and knew that the teen was right. He shouldn’t have said those thing to Newt. The other was just worried. And he made it seem that it was a bad thing to worry about. Nodding, Minho looked at their feet.  
“Yeah. I know we do. Let’s go,” he whispered, and the two runner began to walk towards the direction Newt walked in.  
It took a little while, but they found the upset teen. Newt was lying in his really big hammock. They noticed his shoulders shaking, and heard the delayed breaths signaling he was quietly sobbing.   
Newt felt the presence of two people, and sighed. Feeling his hammock move, he felt two bodies move on each side of him.   
“Newt…’ Minho whispered, running his fingers through the dirty blond hair. "I am sorry for what I said…” Newt listened quietly, biting his sore lip.  
“Yeah, you were right. We should have been paying attention to the time we had,” Thomas stated out, wrapping his arm around Newt’s waist, bringing the boy closer to him.   
Newt felt the warmth of the two runners bodies, and a slightly blush appeared on his face. He opened his eyes, and moved on his back, and when he did that, he came face to face with the two worried teens. Sighing, Newt looked at both of them, and saw how sorry they both were.  
“Fine, I forgive you shuckheads, but if you EVER worry me like that again,” Newt started, but the two blinding smiles he got from Minho and Thomas stopped him from saying anything else. Smiling a tiny smile back at them, Minho shook his head, and smirked.  
‘Nope, not a tiny smile like that!“ he snickered out, and Thomas also began to get a mischievous smile on his face. "Give us a big smile!”  
Newt glanced around at them, and rolled his eyes. Minho gasped, and Thomas giggled a little. Newt suddenly felt twenty fingers wiggling up his ribs and stomach. Eyes widening, Newt squealed out, and squirmed to get away.   
“Nohohoho! Nononone o-of thahahat!” Newt laughed out, trying to buck away from the invading fingers. Thomas smiled at the sight of a giggling Newt, and glanced at Minho who also stared happily at the giggling teen.   
“Now Thomas, the key to tickling Newt, is that you have to tickle his two most ticklish spots to make him scream,” Minho began, and Newt laughed louder when he felt Minho’s fingers began to rise. “His two most ticklish spots are right underneath his pits, and his hips, got it?”  
Thomas nodded, and slowly began to lower his fingers to Newt’s hips. Newt slowly felt himself giving up, but then when his two spots got drilled into, his eyes popped out of his head, and he literally screamed at the tops of his lungs.  
“NOHOHOHO! Pleaeaeaeaease! Stoahahaahap!” Newt cried out, tears finally making their way down his cheeks. It was getting harder and harder for Minho and Thomas to hold Newt down, so when Thomas felt one of Newt’s fingers, poking his waist, he twitched and let out a giggle.   
When Newt felt the tickling stop, he began to get air back into his lungs, a huge smile still on his face. When his breathing returned to normal, Newt opened his eyes, and looked at Thomas covering his mouth and Minho starring evilly at the teen.   
“Minho..don’t you even thihihink..” Thomas giggled again when Newt fingered his sides. Newt smiled darkly as well, and then suplexed Thomas into switching spots with him. When Thomas was on his back, he stared anxiously at the two gazes he was getting and the wiggling fingers that we in his vision.  
Squirming, Thomas let out a quiet giggle, and when the tickling finally began, he screamed and trashed to get away from the two older teens. Newt wiggled his fingers against Thomas’ stomach while Mihno dug his fingers under Thomas’ arms. The boy felt like he was going crazy.  
“Nohohohohohoho! Stoahahap! Pleaeaeaeaease! Nohohoh mooore!” Thomas cried out, laughing so hard his throat began to hurt. His body slowly began to get tired, and his face turned bright red. Newt and Minho watched as tears made their way down Thomas’ red cheeks, and watched as his laughs turned to gasps and coughs.   
“Okay, Minho stop! He cant breathe!” Newt said, as he took his fingers off of Thomas.  
Minho nodded, and helped Newt sit the coughing boy up. They rubbed his back, and waited for him to stop panting. Once he stopped, and his face got less red, he glanced at the two worried teens.  
“You okay there?” Minho asked, and while Thomas punched his shoulder, Minho laughed and nodded. “Yeah, he’s fine!”  
Newt smiled at Thomas, and then thought for a minute. He smirked and brought Thomas closer to whisper in his ear.  
“Tommy, we still need to get Minho back!” he snickered out, and Thomas smirked and nodded in return.  
Minho stared at the two with raised eyebrows and when they smirked at him darkly, Minho felt shivers go up his back and shoulders. Backing up a little on the hammock, Minho shook his head, and puts his arms out in front of him.  
“Guys, don’t even think about it!” he warned out, and when Newt and Thomas got closer, Minho scrambled to get away, but Newt grabbed the runner from behind and with Thomas’ help pinned the boy underneath them.   
“Okay Tommy, aim for his ribs, and I will get his thighs!” Newt ordered, and when Thomas nodded they got to work.   
When Minho felt fingers digging into his two bad spots, he squealed on the top of his lungs, which surprised the two ticklers enough to falter, but they quicky got back into groove, and Minho yelled and screamed as loud as he could.  
“Stoahahahaop! Nohohohoho! Weehehee a-are goioioing to fahahaall!” Minho laughed out, thrashing really hard.   
Thomas and Newt continued though, not believing a word the laughing runner said, but Minho was telling the truth because the hook holding up Newt’s hammock broke off the support system, and all three boys screamed when they fell on the ground, and got tangled in the hammock.  
Trying to detangle themselves, Minho continued to pant out, and after a minute of trying to get out, he got his breath back, and rolled his eyes.   
“I told you shucks that we were going to fall,” he sassed, which made Newt roll his eyes and Thomas let out a little snicker.  
It tooks a complete five minutes to get untangled, but while they were fixing the hammock, Newt smiled to himself, and knew that he would never regret meeting those two shuckfaced runners.


End file.
